Tears of Salt
by PinguinMyope
Summary: Elle avait tout quitté pour lui. Il quittera tout avec elle.


**Titre: **_Tears of salt.__  
><em>**Auteur:** _PinguinMyope  
><em>**FanDom:** _DrHouse (UA)  
><em>**Pairing:** _Cuddy x House  
><em>**Rating: **_T (Langage suggestif...)  
><em>**Relation:** _Hétéro.__  
><em>**Disclaimer:** _Seule l'histoire m'appartient... (Damn!)__  
><em>**Chanson:** _The Pretty Reckless__ – Just Tonight.  
><em>**Résumé : **_Histoire un peu floue, un peu brouillonne. Ils ont 17 ans. Elle est irrémédiablement attirée par lui, il est instinctivement attiré par le danger. Deathfic, OOC.__  
><em>**Note :** _Soyez donc indulgent, hein, j'ai pas l'habitude de faire dans le dramatique... _

**POV exclusif de Lisa.**

**_Here we are and I can't think from all the pills, hey!  
>Start the car and take me home<em>**

La tempe appuyée contre le carreau, les mains abandonnées de chaque côtés de mes cuisses. Routine hebdomadaire, presque quotidienne. Sortir et mourir peu à peu, pour un simple regard. Un simple geste, un unique frôlement. Devoir appartenir au monde de la nuit pour rester auprès du seul homme capable de m'animer. Le seul homme qui m'éteint peu à peu.

_**Here we are and you're too drunk to hear a word I say  
>Start the car and take me home<strong>_

Il rit et chante à tue-tête sur une chanson que la radio ne capte qu'à moitié. Les yeux rivés sur la route, sans sembler la voir vraiment. Le menton qui s'abaisse de temps en temps, retombant inerte sur son torse, puis qui se relève et qui continue ce pitoyable spectacle. Je l'observe du coin de l'oeil, capable d'intervenir si jamais sa tête venait à rester abaissée.

_**Here I am and I can't seem to see straight  
>I'm too numb to feel right now<strong>_

Le suivre à Miami dans un élan de simple folie. Combien de personnes me suis-je mise à dos avec ce choix idiot? Simple folie adolescente. Plus de famille, plus d'amis. Presque a la rue. « Greg, fais gaffe au camion. » Et lui, il rit. Il rit parce qu'il est heureux, et peu être un peu dingue. Il rit de tout ce qu'il a bu et de tout ce qu'il a su me faire boire. Il rit de ce monde si futile à ses yeux, de la mort. Et moi je ferme les yeux pour oublier qu'il nous mènera à notre perte, pour ne pas croire qu'il m'aime, et pour ne pas pleurer.

_**And here I am watching the clock that's ticking away my time  
>I'm too numb to feel right now<strong>_

Rouler entre eau et arbre, au bord de cette falaise. Interminable ligne droite. Personne sur la route. Soirée normale de Thanksgiving. Et nous, nous sommes ici. Entre ciel et mer. Il range la voiture sur le côté de la route, descends. Ne pas m'inquiéter pour lui... Je le vois tituber devant, et m'ouvrir la portière. « Viens ma Princesse. » Il me tend la main, et je saisit l'opportunité d'amour qu'il me donne. Bord de la falaise, le vent qui nous ballotte. « On peut tout arrêter, si tu en as envie. » Me blottir contre lui, ne pas me laisser avoir par ses mots. « Tu sais très bien que non. » Les yeux clos, ses bras qui me serrent violemment contre lui. « On peut tout arrêter. »

_**Do you understand who I am  
>Do you wanna know<strong>_

Et puis tout s'enchaîne comme d'habitude. Les mains sur les hanches, et les lèvres dans le cou. La dure réalité se heurte à mon esprit. Il n'y a rien. Il n'y a jamais rien eu. Ses bras qui m'allongent à-même le sol, et son corps qui me soumets à son désir. Fermer les yeux et m'abandonner à cette étreinte lasse et lâche. Prendre du plaisir à comprendre que je ne suis là que pour satisfaire son égo. Fermer les yeux et profiter. Toujours penser que ça pourrait être la fin. Fermer les yeux et laisser les mains caresser ma peau incandescente de toutes les drogues que l'on s'envoie. Fermer les yeux et sentir ta virilité qui repousse les limites, toujours. Puis se dire que l'on s'aime, son long monologue sur la vie qui va changer. C'est juste une question d'habitude.

_**Can you really see through me now  
>I am 'bout to go<strong>_

Remonter dans la voiture. Il n'allume pas la radio, je le fait pour lui. Il l'éteint et murmure qu'on en a pas besoin. Qu'on a plus besoin de rien. Qu'il n'a désormais plus besoin que de moi et mon amour pour lui. « Tu m'aimes, je le sais » Lequel de nous deux a parlé? Tout me paraît flou. Est-ce la fatigue, ou le coït encore bien présent à fleur de peau? « Lisa? » Secouer la tête, nier. Non je ne pleure pas je ne suis pas fatiguée je n'ai pas peur je vais bien. Et ma tête te hurle de tout avorté, de redevenir ce gosse dans le bac à sable, qui empêche les autres petits garçon de fourrer leurs mains dans ma culotte. Je t'appartenais déjà à l'époque. Tu l'avais décrété.

_**Just tonight I won't leave  
>I'll lie and you'll believe<strong>_

« Greg, tu vas trop vite. » Le sourire au lèvre. Encore plus malsain que ton rire de dément quand on sort des clubs. Le véhicule fait un écart, et il redresse aussi vite le volant. Ma tête déconnectée de mon corps, je ne fais que subir ce qu'il arrive devant mes yeux embués. Le paysage qui défile, éclairé furtivement par les phares. Les arbres qui défilent, et le virage qui se rapproche. « Gregory, ralentis! »

_**Just tonight I will see  
>It's all because of me<strong>_

Première embardée. La voiture qui part en tête à queue après avoir heurté la barrière de sécurité par le côté. Ses mains inertes sur le volant, les yeux apaisés. J'esquisse un geste pour redresser la situation, mais il tourne la tête vers moi « Tu verras, tout ce passera bien. » Et son regard qui me paralyse. La conviction et le réconfort que j'y trouve me troublent. Seconde embardée. Le véhicule à occasionné un décrochement de la barrière. Je sens l'herbe s'écraser sous les roues, puis bientôt la roche. Je cherche la moindre émotion sur son visage, et tout ce que j'y trouve est la _sérénité d'un fou. Secousse assez douce, la roche qui fait place au vide. Chute de 40 mètres dans l'Océan Atlantique. Sa main s'empare de la mienne dans un ultime regard. « Tout va s'arrêter Princesse. Je te le promet. » Contact avec la surface de l'eau. Voiture secouée par le déchaînement atlantique. L'eau qui submerge peu à peu notre dernière demeure. Sa main ne relâche pas la mienne. Sur mes joues, des gouttes salées. _


End file.
